


Escalation

by AbeTheDadtm, CodeSculptor, UzbekistanRules



Series: Meandering Destinies [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cold Weather, Death Threats, F/M, Fantasy Racism, Mention of past trauma, Minor Campaign 1 spoilers, The Cult of the Caustic Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSculptor/pseuds/CodeSculptor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: Tibs remembers some things, causing Molly to doubt him, and the group encounters trouble on the road.





	Escalation

**CodeSculptor**  
The morning was crisp and clear, with only a few horse tracks in the new snow. More prevalent were the trails of deer, foxes, and other creatures wandering across the road.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
They didn't have much to share, and now rode in silence.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s tail twitched nervously as the quiet dragged on. He stared ahead at the road, absently rubbing his left forearm, near the elbow.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali felt restless. Her mind lingered tiredly on the bad things...without Molly or jobs occupying her brain, she couldn't help but sink into them, like a warm bath filled with poison.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs was enjoying the view. He remembered many like this- though he couldn't wait for spring- with his friends. They had shared many laughs and many tall tales and many stories to pass the silence. Hrm.... it was truly too bad that he couldn't remember any of them.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The group traveled along at a moderate pace, alternating the horses between a trot and a walk to keep them fresh. As the sun crept higher, they started encountering more travelers along the road.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Draconia," Tibs said suddenly. He didn't know where that word came from, or why it was important. It _was_ important to him, though.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly jumped, startled.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"What's that?" Cali asked.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I don't know. I don't suppose either of you have heard about it?" Maybe there was something in his books.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I think so. Read about it...before. A lot of dragons and dragonborn people live there, I think. I might have relatives there. Who knows."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I think I come from there. Who knows? Maybe a few peasants would be able to identify me."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Maybe. That'd be nice."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly gave Tibs a wary look. “Peasants, huh?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Well... yes. I think so. I'm not quite sure. It seems like an apt word to describe Ravenites." Tibs nodded, sure of himself.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali cocked her head. She had heard about Draconia through the cult, about the Ravenites and the fall. Had he lived amongst it? How old _was_ he?

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Hmm.” Molly sounded judgmental, “ _Well_ , we’ll keep an ear open in case someone mentions the place. Congratulations on remembering something! That’s good.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, congrats!" Cali said, clapping a little.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly rode again in silence for a bit before asking, “What’s it like for you, by the way? The memories and flashbacks. It sounds _fascinating_!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"It's like..." Tibs was groping for the words. "Its like making a potion. In the dark. You think you know where everything is but you aren't quite sure."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Okay...? Are the memories like images? Feelings? Somehow _knowing_ that something’s a good idea without knowing why?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Well... yes. It's how I know magic, but don't know my name. It's how I know I can breathe fire but not that I bested-" _Vourgal. The Frigid Doom. He had challenged the ancient white dragon to let his family escape. No magic seemed to penetrate its thick hide and it just laughed at him, picked him up, ran him through-_

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Tibs?” Molly peered intently at the paused dragonborn. “Did you remember something again?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
He jerked himself out of his thoughts, just as the purple man said something. "Fortuna dracones," he snarled in Draconic.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly blinked, taken aback. “Uhh... Tibs? Are you _feeling_ alright?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs shook his head and took off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes. "Sorry, did I say something?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“ _Yes_ , you sure did!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Hmmmm... nope! Not a thing. Can you repeat it for me?" He perched his glasses once more and smiled blithely at the two of them.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Fortuna Dracones," said Cali. "It's something... well, a bit crude." Cali only ever cursed in the heat of the moment.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked from Cali to Tibs, frowning worriedly, “You were saying how you _bested_ someone. Or some _thing_.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, you did."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
‘Fuck dragons?’ Well, he had never even seen a dragon, so why all the vitriol for them? Curious. "I believe I have been to the Underdark before. Perhaps it was something there."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Maybe. Maybe if we can find some books about it, we can help trigger something?" That was where she had learned about Draconia -- the cult had books about it in the little library of the temple.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I have no idea. It's certainly worth a shot, at the very least." Tibs’s tail lashed, and he felt like breathing fire again, though neither of them made any sense to him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“ _Well_!” Molly replied with forced cheer, “If it’s books you need, we’d better hurry on to Zadash! I don’t think we’ll find any on the road, unless one of the books in your bag has what you need.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, you should probably read them," Cali suggested. "They're most likely to trigger something." _Hopefully not in a bad way,_ she thought.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I don't know. The books in there are important, but I haven't sat down to read them." Tibs frowned, wondering why he hadn't thought of it before.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Then _let’s_ press forward now and plan on making camp early. You could spend time reading, and Cali can get some rest. Come on!” Molly urged his horse a bit faster.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali followed Molly's motion and urged her mare faster too.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
They rode along at a brisk pace, stopping for lunch on a hillock where the horses could find some grass beneath the snow. Molly watched the road for other travelers, eating nuts and tossing the shells aside. The end of his tail continued to wave now and then, broadcasting his anxiety.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali reached over and rubbed his arm. "It's okay. We're safe." She said it half to him, half to herself.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes!" Tibs called, “Perfectly alright! Nothing will attack the three of us, that's for sure. We're too big a target!" he chuckled, his tail wagging.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Yes. Yes.... I’m sure you’re right.” Molly smiled reassuringly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly leaned into the brief kiss, his eyes closing and his tail wrapping around hers.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
For some reason, Tibs wanted to gag. He had never been comfortable with displays of affection.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and leaned against Molly, holding his hand as she nibbled on dried meat. He always managed to still her thoughts.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sighed heavily and looked out over the road again, his arm around Cali’s shoulder.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She fiddled with his coat, tracing her fingers over the embroidery.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Honestly?” Molly said softly, trying to only be heard by Cali, “I’m _much_ more worried that we’re bringing trouble with us.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I mean, I'm already bringing trouble along with us. He can't be bringing much worse than me."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I can hear you, you know." Tibs frowned at the two of them just a bit away, whispering about him. "I am _not_ trouble."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“No, no!” Molly turned to Tibs, waving his hands, “I’m not saying _you’re_ trouble! _Gods_ know Cali and I have our own! But it’s just... we don’t know who you used to be? You’re _certainly_ a nice fellow now, no question! But without knowing _more_...?” Molly sighed again, “I’m just worried. That’s all.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Well, you shouldn't be. From what I understand, my adventures were long ago. And things weren't so bloody _cold_ back then either." He chewed on some cheese, breath steaming and smoking even in this midday "heat."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded, a little reassured. "I doubt whatever you might have following you could be worse than what I have following me."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“ _Yes_!” Molly nodded, “Right. _Exactly_.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Somehow, Tibs didn't believe either of them. There was something in his brain... in the back and on the left, that said his enemies were more dangerous, more cunning than both of theirs combined. But he held his peace. No need to worry all of them unnecessarily.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled cheerfully, “Well, I feel _much_ better now! _Thank_ you for clearing that up! Do you have any more of that cheese? And perhaps a cured sausage, if you don’t mind.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali grabbed some sausage from her pack. "Here you go dearest."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh, yes!" Tibs replied. "A little bit more cheese, I'm afraid, but cured meat in plenty! Grog can pack away quite a bit, you know. He'll eat the entire string if one isn't careful."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Who's Grog?" Cali asked.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Yes, I’m sure he can!” Molly accepted both snacks and kissed Cali on the cheek. “Thanks, love,” he murmured.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I do believe that it is a type of ale."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"No problem, dearest," said Cali, kissing Molly back.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
After their short rest, the group saddled up again and continued down the road. The afternoon was almost warm, with the sun peeking through gaps in the clouds on occasion.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali's mind once again returned to her past. She ought to talk about it more with Molly when she got the chance.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly rode alongside Cali as he kept a sharp eye out, only pulling ahead to travel single-file when they passed other travelers along the way.  
“Afternoon!” he said warmly to a merchant heading the other way, but the human looked at them and grumbled something Molly pretended not to hear before hurrying his wagon past.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Oh, Tibs wanted to be bad. He could do such naughty things... but instead, he moved his fingers, whispered something to himself and made it sound like the merchant's axle cracked.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali tensed as she passed him. He looked too familiar, sounded too familiar, and he looked at her up and down like he was inspecting a slaughtered cow. Then as she passed, his axle cracked, and she nearly jumped off her horse.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The merchant pulled back on his horse’s reins and guided his cart to a halt off the side of the road, climbing down to investigate.  
   
“Having some trouble, friend?” Molly called back, but the merchant pointed angrily at him in reply.

“ _You_ stay out’a this!” the man snarled. “Was probably _your_ bad luck wot caused it! Damned devil breed....”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
The voice. She'd heard that voice. She remembered that voice, telling her to kill a stranger. Said he was a thief and a killer, even though that was a lie. Cali shook and held the reins with a white-knuckle grip.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Oh now _that_ wasn't nice. Another murmured spell, and the scent of a wolf pack filled the noses of the merchant's horses. The sharp squeal from them was amusing as they bolted with the cart still attached. "Perhaps you better run!" Tibs called out to him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The man ducked away from the wheels with a yell and stumbled, nearly falling over as the horses took off. “I _know_ that was _you_!” he shouted, enraged. “I’ll be the _last_ upstanding citizen you try to kill! You’re all _dead_! The lot ‘o you!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Let's get out of here," Cali suggested. Every bone in her body screamed for her to run away on her horse, but she didn't want to leave the others behind. What if he attacked them?

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Fair enough!" Molly waved cordially, "We'll be on our way now, sir. Good luck with your cart!"  
   
"Yeah, _fuck_ you!" the merchant shouted back, storming after his cart.  
   
"Fuck you too..." Molly replied under his breath, sighing.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Molly, come _on_ ," hissed Cali. She was in a full on panic, on the verge of tears.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Of course, dear!" Molly looked to her, worried. He turned his mare forward and urged it into a canter.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali hurried her mare, trying to get away without going into a full gallop.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Once she pulled up alongside him, Molly asked, "Are you alright, love? You know you _shouldn't_ listen to people like that. It's not worth your distress."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"No, I...he sounded like a cultist." Member Cobalt. She remembered him. Cali recalled his hands on her and shivered.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"You mean, just in _general_ , or someone you've met?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Someone I've met. Member Cobalt. He...tried to find me before. He's one of the cruel ones."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Do you think he _recognized_ you?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I don't know! I don't know. I think he's alone, but he might tell the cult. People might come after us."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Well, _hopefully_ his attention was on me. But we should see about pushing on as far as we can tonight. Sorry about that."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It's okay. Just...don't do that again, okay? I've been on edge all day. The last thing we need is me falling apart."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sighed, "I'm not sure there's anything I could have done better. Did you catch what made his horses bolt like that?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I don't know. I was a bit too busy trying not to panic. I wasn't exactly able to pay attention." The tension made her snappy and snarling.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Well, we'll put as _much_ distance as we can between us and him, then find someplace hidden to camp. And if anyone _does_ come, I promise to keep you safe."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Thank you," she said, trying to keep calm. "Sorry for snapping at you. I just...the last time I saw him he...did things I'd rather not repeat."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Then if he shows up in person, I'll be _sure_ to make him pay for that!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Don't. Don't make the cult angry. They've done terrible things. Made _me_ do terrible things." She shook slightly. "They'd kill you. Or worse, make me kill you."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Don't even _think_ like that!" he looked at her, expression pained. "I _promised_ to keep you safe, and _that's_ what I'll do!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I know but..." She tried not to break into a sob. "I can't help but think that way. You spend months on the run from a killer cult, get damn near taken by them, you're _gonna_ fall into those thoughts."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
" _Cali_!" Molly waited for her to glance up and met her gaze, intensely. "Nomatter _what_ happens, I _will_ keep you safe. _Trust_ me."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. "Okay. Okay. I trust you. Thank you." She shook and wiped away a few tears. "Let's keep going. At least the guy's gonna be stranded, so we'll have some time."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Yeah. We'll have to let the horses walk again for a _little_ while, now and then, but we'll push on as fast as we're able."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Thank you. The sooner we get to Zadash, the better. I have a safe house there, we can stay there until this all blows over."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded. "Alright. Does it... uh... have a basement? Perhaps?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, that's where I stayed. In a cellar. Secret room. Was terribly lonely, but at least with you two hiding out with me I'd have company."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Is that the place where your friend lives?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, she lives in the house attached to it. I can lead you to the house."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"And if anything... _happens_ , ten nights from now, do you think we could keep her from knowing?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Probably not, but she can keep you hidden. Woman knows how to keep a secret."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"If you're sure. A _lot_ of people wouldn't want a 'dangerous monster' in their homes."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"She's one of the people who I'm pretty sure has seen worse." Cali had been in pretty bad shape when she was there for the first time.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded, "Alright. If _you_ trust her, _I_ trust her."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I do. I've already trusted her with my life; I doubt she's gonna fail me now."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Right. And there's no reason we _have_ to tell her any details. Just... that we might have to take care of something and that it might get loud! Though, she _could_ read into that a couple different ways.…" Molly winked, "But I don't mind, if you don't."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I mean...if we get Tibs some private space. The room is....pretty soundproof."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Oh, _really_?" he grinned mischievously. "Maybe we should test _that_ out beforehand! Just to make sure."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali giggled. "Maybe we should."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly laughed delightedly, "It's a plan! And we should _also_ give you practice tying me up! It can be pretty fun, you know...."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
For some reason, Cali _really_ liked that idea. "I'm sure it can be."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Well let's _go_ , then!!" Molly flashed her a brilliant smile and urged his horse into a gallop with a whoop!

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and giggled. He sure knew how to cheer her up.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The group _did_ have to let their horses slow down fairly soon, and Tibs scolded Molly for rushing ahead like that, calling him 'Vax' for some reason. Regardless, Molly worked at keeping the conversation upbeat, asking Cali about the other places she had traveled.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali talked about the Menagerie Coast and Port Damali.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly listened, enraptured, and asked her about her favorite sights, foods, and activities in those places.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"The ocean. It's the prettiest thing in the world. The food was really good, too. I didn't really do much, but it was really nice."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"That sounds _lovely_!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It really was!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"And this 'Nicodranas' is where _Jester_ was going too, right?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs thought he had done pretty well with the merchant, all things considered. He had handled it with a minimum of fuss. And though Cari and Mariah both were a bit rattled, he still felt like he did the right thing. "I've been to Tal'dorei," he said quietly, distantly. Like he was in a dream...

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Tal'Dorei? That's really far."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Do you remember much about it, Tibs?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"The forests were lush and vibrant, full of deciduous plants. And Emon... I visited the Sovereign on several occasions. I think I even saved his life."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s eyebrows shot up, "Really? That sounds rather impressive."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Wow..." Cali had only read about Tal'Dorei in books.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"I bet it wasn't as _cold_ as here." Molly complained, "My ears are _freezing_!" Indeed, the air was cooling off quickly now, the sky clear of clouds overhead.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"My nose is numb. And my fingers." Cali rubbed her hands to get feeling back into them.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly squinted at the sun discerningly. "It looks like we've got about two hours before sunset. We can keep going for a while, but let's keep an eye out for places _away_ from the road to camp."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
They sped up to a trot, which kept the _horses_ warm but did little to help the riders. Molly held his coat tightly closed, his tail buried somewhere inside it. " _So_! Nicodranas. Is it warm there?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Very. Pretty hot when I was there, but that was a while ago."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
" _Oh_ , that sounds lovely..." he said wistfully. "I've had about my fill of the cold."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I agree. Good thing we're headed there."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"And Jester was too, right?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, everyone was but Jester wrote me about it."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Hmm. Good. Did she say what they'd be doing there?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Visiting her mom. Apparently she's a...courtesan."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Oh! Sounds like an interesting childhood."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It was, according to her."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"And the Mighty Nein?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"They're alright. Got a new member named Caduceus."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"What do you suppose _they're_ up to about now?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Travelling to Nicodranas."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Hmm. I was planning to stay a few days in Zadash, but catching up to them would be better."

Molly shivered. “Fuck...” he muttered, and actually started taking off his jewelry. His fingers fumbled a bit at the fine clasps, and he nearly dropped a piece or two before tucking them safely away in his coin purse. “I love these, but the metal feels like _ice_ right now! I am _so_ looking forward a campfire. Though... I suppose we should skip one tonight.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Why?" Tibs scowled, "I am more than capable of handling whatever... balderdash comes our way! I defeated a beholder once. I can handle..." he waved his hand around. "What? A bandit? Two?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“They’re a cult. And what happens if they manage to sneak up while you’re sleeping? Or pour you full of arrows?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"That's why we have potions. And you, Vax! Between you and your sister, they would only sneak up on us if they were invisible." Tibs nodded. It was a good idea.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sighed, “Let’s see what kind of campsite we can find before making that decision.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Build against some rocks and keep ourselves boxed in." Tibs suggested. "That way, they can only get at us from one way. And if need be, I can just fly us all out."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Right. Okay, sure,” Molly agreed. “I don’t know much about building, but let’s all look for rocks or something, away from the road.”

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
They searched for another hour, but there weren’t any rocks or other protrusions to be found within traveling distance. The best they could find was a thin stand of trees a fair ways off. By the time the group reached it, dark was nearly upon them.  
   
“Let’s try to build an embankment or something to help block the firelight from the road.” Molly said as he dismounted, his breath foggy in the still air. “If we keep the fire _small_ , I doubt anyone would see it.” He started unsaddling his mare and noticed sweat in her pale coat. “I need to brush down the horses so they don’t catch cold. Could you two set up the camp? And Tibs, would you mind taking second watch? I don’t think anyone could catch us up before then, and _you’re_ our best defense.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali helped set up camp, brushing away the snow and setting up the tents.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I would be more than happy to." Tibs replied. "Now, about that fire..." he left his horse to Margaret as he began to collect deadwood, it being plentiful around here due to lack of travelers around here.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly groomed the horses and gave them each a blanket, tying them to one of the trees on the road-ward side of their camp. “Maybe we can make a wall or screen out of branches and pack some snow into it?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali considered the idea. "I think so. Let me finish setting up the tents and I'll help you." She had finished setting up the first tent and was now working on the second.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
There weren’t many branches that could span between the widely spaced trees, so Molly collected strong, waist-high sticks instead. “Maybe we can use these like fence posts and weave branches between them!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"That looks like it could work," said Cali.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"A fine plan, Scalan." Tibs beamed at the tiefling, setting up the twigs he had found into a rough circle. "You should pick out any that you want before they get used up."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Thank you, Tibs. I hope the ground isn’t too frozen.” Once Cali had finished with the tents, Molly requested the tent stake mallet from her and attempted to hammer sticks into the cold ground. Cali wanted to help, so she held the sticks steady for him.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali's hands shook with the cold, and she struggled to hold them steady enough for him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly did his best, but stick after stick kept breaking. Then the mallet slipped and banged into Cali’s claw. “Sorry! So sorry, love!” He dropped the mallet and knelt down, taking her claw in hand and looking over it gently.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She hissed and snarled in pain for a moment, then let him assess the damage. It'd be just a bruise, nothing more.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stroked her wrist consolingly and gave her injury the lightest of kisses. “I don’t think this is going to work. Do you have any other ideas for blocking the light?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sorry. Let's just keep the fire dim, alright?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded, “Alright. Though it wouldn’t do much to keep us warm. Maybe we should just cook dinner, heat up some rocks or something, and then put it out.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Though she knew she'd be freezing in the moments she wasn't snuggled up with Molly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor1**  
He placed one hand on her elven cheek, his skin still much warmer than hers, and touched their foreheads together, “It’ll be alright. Let’s get some warm food in our bellies. That should help.”

* * *

**somewhat-honest-abe**  
Cali kissed him. "It should. Let me help you with that."

* * *

**CodeSculptor1**  
Molly smiled fondly, his thumb rubbing her cheek, “Alright.” It was a trifle matter for Tibs to start their fire, and they boiled up some water with lots of root vegetables and lentils, making a very hardy, thick stew. It settled into their stomachs like a warm, heavy brick, and Tibs bade them goodnight.  
   
“Would you like first watch or third?” Molly asked Cali, “I know you didn’t sleep well earlier.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Third. At least I'll be able to get _some_ sleep."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He nodded, “Alright. Try to get some rest, love. I’ll join you soon.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali snuggled in bed and quickly fell asleep. She tried to sleep peacefully, but her dreams still unraveled into nightmares.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sat up, wrapped in a blanket with his back to the fire, letting it die down to embers as he stayed between it and the road. His tail was still looped tightly around his waist as he struggled to keep warm.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She didn't wake, struggling in her nightmares. Meanwhile, she was freezing in her tent.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Every now and then, Molly would hear a soft rustle nearby, startling him to attention. But when a rabbit dashed away, he chuckled to himself, “Should have tried for some snares...” He kept watching the road, shivering as the moon crept along and the temperature dropped even further. At last, he struggled to his feet and went to wake Tibs. One the dragonborn had taken over, Molly crept into the tent he shared with Cali, removed his boots, and slipped under the blankets alongside her, keeping his coat on.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali curled up with him, burying her face in his chest before falling back asleep.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stroked her hair gently, having just enough awareness to notice she felt _warm_ to him now and feel concern about that before sinking into sleep as well.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs hated the cold. His chest hurt as he rubbed against the scar, keeping an eye and an ear out for any danger. He wished he had someone to lighten the load with him. Sitting out by himself was no fun.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali's sleep slowly turned dreamless, comforted by the presence of her boyfriend.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The night wore on, and Tibs's watch passed uneventfully.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs sighed and cracked his neck. He had been tired of being cold and so had built up a new fire, one that was warm coals now. He woke Casey with a yawn, sliding in beside Molly to warm himself up more.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali woke up and sat outside. At first things were quiet. But then she heard horses. Voices. Dogs. She froze in her seat, unsure if they would pass.

They did. She was safe. Still, her anxiety went through the roof. She stayed up until morning, when she was certain nothing was there. She went about making breakfast for the others.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly, still asleep, snuggled up to Tibs, his tail wrapping around the dragonborn.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs pressed his chest to Molly's face as he tucked his chin between the horns. He was incredibly comfortable. He didn't want to wake up.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The sky lightened, and the sun started to peek through the trees, showcasing a glittering landscape of frost that had settled over everything.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
It was only with supreme force of will that he woke up with the lightening dawn. But fuck moving. He would stay here in the blanket of warmth where his chest didn't hurt and nothing bad happened.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly turned his face away from the light, burrowing in against Tibs's chest, his arms and tail holding tighter.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali peeked in the tent and...something in her gut twisted. She didn't like her boyfriend sharing a bed with someone else. "Hey! You two. Get up. It's time for breakfast."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs grumbled. "Come back and sleep between us. It's too cold out there."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly jerked awake and looked at her, blinking owlishly and confused.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'm not eating breakfast in the tent!" she snapped a little. After a deep sigh, she said as calmly as possible, "Come on out. Breakfast."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sat up and stretched, yawning. His tail flicked against Tibs's side.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs didn't see why she couldn't. It was better than staying out there. She was just being ridiculous. "Good morning," he said, yawning as Mary did.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"We'd better do as she says!" Molly winked at Tibs. "You're a great snuggle partner, but I wouldn't want to keep my lady waiting."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali preened a little at being called "his lady". She fed them a hearty soup she made with the rations.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"I saw some rabbits last night," Molly said cheerfully as he ate. "Maybe tomorrow night we can set some snares!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"That sounds like a good idea," said Cali. Would be a lot better than soup.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Should we pack up and head out?" Molly scratched idly at his unwashed scalp, "It'd be great to put some more distance behind us."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, it would be." Cali decided not to mention the people she'd heard, hoping they were gone.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly finished eating and started to saddle the horses. That’s when he noticed his mare was acting lethargic and had a runny nose. “Uh... do horses catch colds?” he asked the others.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali shrugged. "I don't know. Is one of them sick?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“I think Sugar might be. If so, I _think_ we should let her rest.” Molly rubbed the mare’s neck soothingly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh no!" Cali nodded. "Want us to camp out until she gets better?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“No, we should probably keep moving. But if I can take turns riding with _you_ two, that would be great.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes, that sounds reasonable." Tibs shivered in the morning cold, wanting to stay here and rest. Or better yet, go back to the gnomes. They had hot food and warm fires aplenty and none of this nonsense.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Alright, then! Who’s first?” Molly asked cheerfully, cinching down the saddle on Cali’s mare.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I suppose you should ride with her. I've already gotten in my snuggle time with you." Tibs smirked.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You can ride on Eliza with me," said Cali.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly burst out laughing at Tibs’s comment, nearly spooking Eliza. “I suppose you did! Fair enough.” His tail danced as he bowed like a coachman, presenting the horse to Cali, “Would you care to ride in the front or the back, my dear?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Front," said Cali. He was taller than her. She'd like to see the road.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly tied Sugar’s lead to the back of Tibs’s saddle so the rope wouldn’t be in anybody’s way. They then finished packing up and set off for the road again, traveling at a walk. Molly was sitting behind Cali’s saddle, his hands resting on her waist. Tibs rode his horse behind them, keeping Sugar at the rear to quarantine her.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali liked having Molly so close. It made her happy, made the bloody scenes in her brain go away.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The uneven terrain made riding bareback a challenge. But once they reached the road, Molly was able to relax. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Cali, giving her elven cheek a tender kiss before resting his chin on her shoulder.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She sometimes squeezed Molly's hand. It was nice, having him there.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The road was mostly empty that morning, with only a few riders passing by. After about three hours, they came across a farmer repairing his fence. “Ho! Travelers!” he called to them, “Any news from Hupperdook?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali shrugged. "Not much that I noticed. You guys hear anything noteworthy?" she asked.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Well there _was_ that wolf we took care of. Aside from that, I wasn’t in town long enough to hear much.”  
   
The farmer fidgeted nervously, “Any... uh... any word about a _sickness_? I heard they was hav’n some trouble wi’ that up there.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Sickness? Not that I know of." Tibs replied. Then again, he knew a little/a lot. Not enough/Too much to keep anything straight.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Something troubling you, mate?” Molly asked, concerned.  
   
“It’s just... ah... my sister? Yeah. She _lives_ up there. In a little shop! And she gets sick _real_ easy-like.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Then your sister needs to see a doctor. Here-" Tibs flipped the poor farmer a few platinum coins. "Good day sir!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Wha- _wait_!” The farmer cried out, then there was a commotion as a door of the farmer’s barn _slammed_ open and several horses _burst_ out, their riders hollering and hounds baying.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Oh... dear? That didn't seem all that good. Tibs just looked befuddled as he tried to parse _why_ exactly there were men and horses and dogs.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali's heart leapt in her throat. No. _No._ They were here. A scream ripped from her chest before she could stop it.


End file.
